with a side of evil
by Mewsthecat
Summary: Tired the League of Super Evil constant failure and unwilling to leave his friends, frogg decideds to get a partner and do a little extra evil.But how do you keep plans for world domination a secret? And what secrets does frogg's partner have.Oc bad sum


Frogg flew out of bed flinging himself face first onto the floor. All he had wanted to do today was sleep, but obviously that wasn't possible with Voltar yelling. Frogg glanced at the clock realizing Voltar was probably yelling about breakfast. Voltar had declared that breakfast was actually their morning meeting time. As Frogg slowly entered the 'Eating Area' Voltar jumped up from his stool and onto the table.

"Your late for our meeting! How am I suppose to tell you my super evil surprise, if your late?!?" yelled Voltar as he pointed an causing finger at Frogg.

Frogg sat down in his chair and rolled his eyes . " I'm so sorry to keep you waiting. Well please do go on about you _evil_ surprise."

"Thank you." Voltar turned his head up and gave a 'humph' in triumph, he obviously didn't understand the concept of sarcasm.

Red approached the table wearing his pink floral apron, bowls in one hand and a box of cereal in the other. Red tapped Voltar's foot signaling him to get off the table. Red passed a bowl to each edge of the table, then placed the cereal in the middle of the table. Voltar reached for the cereal waving his arms back and forth to try and grab the box, but to no avail. Frogg reached forward as if to push the box closer to Voltar but decided instead to grab the box for himself. Voltar gave a whine of displeasure and jumped onto the table and walked across to Frogg snatching the box away.

"Now that we are all present, it's time for me to unveil my evil surprise," Voltar gave an evil laugh. " gentlemen, we're going to have….A VACATION!!!"

Red gave a delighted squeal, as Frogg raised an eyebrow "Why?" Not that he was complaining but a vacation didn't exactly seem that evil, but he would love a vacation none the less.

" Because _Frogg _it will give Metro Town a false sense of safety, and then when we return we'll be at full power and surprise the whole town with our evil, BWUHAHAHAHA!!!" That was probably the most intelligent and most evil thing Voltar had said all week.

" So when do we leave Voltar?" asked Red with a toothy smile spread across his face.

"Tomorrow Red Menace, tomorrow will be the day the League of Super Evil begins their dastardly plan!"

As Frogg got up from his seat he couldn't help but feel as if something was off, as if there was something missing from his morning, and for the life of him he just couldn't tell what it was. As he made his was across the living room he got a terrible feeling curdling in his gut, and a shiver ran up his spine. In the next instant from was slammed on the ground with the air knocked right out of his lungs. That's when he knew what was missing. Doomegedon. Said pan-dimensional hell hound grabbed Frogg's metal claw and locked eyes with the Doktor. Doomegedon violently shock his head and the proceeded to run about the house, Frogg's screaming the entire way. Finally Doomegedon was stopped by Red, and Frogg could feel as Red dragged him to his feet.

"Doomegedon it's too early to be playing fetch with Doktor Frogg, Ya know Doomy, you should be getting ready for the trip too." smiled Red as Doomegedon tilted his head "Oh Voltar didn't tell you? Oh well-" As Red rambled on to the Hell Hound, Frogg safely made his way to his room.

* * *

Frogg opened his closet with henchbots 17 and 32 standing behind him. He looked from left to right and decided to take grab all three pairs of his usual outfits, throwing them at his henchbots who struggled to catch. He stood up on his tip toes to grab a small grey box at the top of his closet. He carefully pulled the small box down and proceeded to slowly open it, as if it were a delicate bomb.

As he opened it he scanned through the box seeing; his extra pair of lenses for his goggles, a small electric prod for his metal claws, and finally a pair of double B- Batteries, just in case. Instead of tossing his box to the henchbots, he gently set it on his lab table/bed. Finally he wondered through his lab grabbing toiletries and not to mention a couple pairs of boxers, and packed them away into a small black brief case. After he closed his brief case he put a small lock on it and set it by his door. Since he was done packing Frogg decided to check on everyone else's progress. He made his way to Red's room and stuck his head through the door.

"How's the packing going?" ask Doktor Frogg.

"Good, but um, I can't decide which clothes I should bring, and which I leave all alone here!" Red bit his bottom lip and gave a whine as he looked back and fourth between two identical outfits.

"Uh how about the one on your…left?" Frogg knew from experience that you just had to choose an outfit and not point out the fact that they're exactly the same.

"Doktor Frogg you have such an eye for fashion, your right," Red Menace stood in front of his full length mirror. "This on looks better with my complection."

Frogg gave a confused smile, "Um no problem Red…"

Next Frogg made his way to Voltar's room. He opened the door to find Voltar jumping up and down while wildly flailing his arms. Voltar turned around to glare at Frogg.

"Frogg your suppose to knock!!" yelled Voltar. Frogg sighed and walked back out the door, closed it, then knocked.

"Who is it?" sang Voltar

"Who do you think?" Frogg was starting to get aggravated

"I don't know, oh wait yes I do it's Frogg! Go a head and come in." Frogg slowing walked in with a scowl on his face, and looked down at Voltar, whom was pretending to examine his nails….through his gloves.

"Now I'm glad you're here Frogg, I need your help to get my suitcase." Voltar pointed to the top of his book shelf. As Frogg was about to reach up and grab it, Voltar yelled again.

"I said _ help me _get it not, get it yourself." having finished his lecture, Voltar jumped on Frogg's back, and in the mist of scrambling up he pulled Frogg's hair, and this was not a good thing.

Frogg ran forward screaming, and as Voltar made his way to Frogg's shoulders while shouting things of 'Stop moving' or 'Slow down' or even 'Stop being a big baby I only pulled your hair'. Frogg stopped with a thump as his forehead met the side of the bookshelf, and while he fell over Voltar held onto the ledge of the shelf and pulled himself up to the top and grabbed his suitcase. As Frogg slowly blinked opened his eyes and tried to will away the pain in his head, he saw a horrible sight. Voltar jumping off of the shelf, and coming down to land a Frogg.

Voltar landed comfy and safe, knocking the wind out of the Doktor. While Frogg Sputtered and coughed trying to regain himself, Voltar shouted for him to leave if he was going to be so loud. By the time Frogg was back in his room he was breathing normally again, and decided to just sleep for the rest of the day.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
